


Invidia

by Batblood



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Forced Prostitution, Genderfluid Character, Knife Play, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Josh, Pansexual Tyler, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Self-Harm, Slight Violence, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batblood/pseuds/Batblood
Summary: Tyler and Josh really love Bemelle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoBoysInABand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoysInABand/gifts).



> 1.) Bemelle uses they/them pronouns, so don't be confused.  
> 2.) This 'first chapter' is super short because it is more of a prologue. I simply suck at beginnings, so be aware of that.  
> 3.) This is the first actual fic in years tbh. (Always stuck to One-Shots) So it could be bad? :,)

“Do you love me?”

Bemelle smiled, then quickly nodded. They pulled the boy closer, inhaling his unique scent, never wanting that moment to come to an end. “I do!” They said.  
“So much.” Another big smile, this time coming from the male in their arms. He wanted to kiss them badly, their heart-shaped lips almost seducing him, he could practically feel the softness of those lips.  
_Stop staring and do it already_ , that’s what they always said. But in situations like this one, nobody dared to be cocky. It was all fitting, rapid heartbeats and pink cheeks. Some caressing here, some sighs there, whenever he was with them, a little peace of heaven followed the two of them throughout the day.  
He was head over heels.  
They nuzzled themselves into Josh’s chest once more, before taking a step back. „It has been wonderful.“ they murmured, staring into his hazelnut eyes. „I really need to leave now, mom needs me and I don’t wanna be late..“  
Josh nodded understandingly, opening the door for them.  
„I’m gonna text you.“  
Josh wasn’t prepared for the silence their absence left behind.

__

-

It took them 8 minutes of walking to arrive, he was waiting patiently in his car, singing quietly. His voice sounded sweeter than honey, the opposite of his smugness and words. The car door was opened and Bemelle felt his eyes on them, a small grin decorating his handsome face. His deer eyes lit up when he noticed the black thigh highs Bemelle was wearing, immediately gripping their hand, placing a featherlight kiss on the back of it. „Incredible as always.“  
„Yeah, incredibly stupid looking.“ Bemelle chuckled.  
A harsh smack to their thigh, a hiss spilling out of their mouth. Tyler was strict. Lovingly strict.  
They remembered his words, his rule to start accepting themselves. They appreciated Tyler’s concern, his strong will. He made it easy to fall for him. Both boys did, one as charming as the other in their own ways. Bemelle adored it, adored them, love flowing through their veins at the thought of them, airplanes inside their stomach and intense electricity at their touch. They made them experience passion.

„Where have you been?“  
A tight grip on the steering wheel, eyes glued to the street, Bemelle could tell he wasn’t asking. He demanded them to answer.  
They decided to keep quiet, fully aware that it’d come across as teasing. Intimidating yet amusing, they liked Tyler’s threats. The looks he shot them left goosebumps all over their body, deep eyes almost forceful and Bemelle wondered what they’d do without Tyler putting them in their place every now and then.  
„Mel.“  
They giggled, watching the brunette drive. „My best friend invited me over.“ They said, sticking their tongue out at him, the silver bar in their tongue making an appearance. Tyler told them that he loved it when they got it, Josh had a worried expression on his face. However, Bemelle saw him biting his lip too and they knew exactly what their boyfriend imagined.

-

Tyler grabbed their chin, forcing them to look up at him, their grey eyes full of want and cheeks turning a pale shade of pink. The boy whispered a praise before kissing their jaw and nipping at their neck. He wasn’t soft, he never was. Bemelle appreciated it.  
They couldn’t suppress the whine that came out of their mouth, the noise making Tyler grin and undeniably weak.  
A hug, the grin turning into a sweet smile and Tyler was playing with their shiny, chocolate hair. „I love you, Ty.”

Their heart started racing as soon as they felt their partner pressing them against the wooden door. He let his hands wander from their collarbones, over their sides, to their hips, spreading warmth and comfort. Almost as much as his kisses, almost as much as Josh’s sighs when Bemelle gently touched his abs while sitting in his lap. They felt like his property.  
They felt like Tyler’s property, too. Especially when the taller boy told them they belong to him, when he worshipped every inch of their body.  
The boys made them feel like a treasure, Bemelle would be lying if they said it wasn’t one of the best experiences in their life.  
“Don’t you dare forget whose angel you are,”  
Bemelle let Tyler’s honey voice hypnotize them. In fact, they were eagier to hear more, clearly wanting all the affection their boyfriend had to offer. They took Tyler’s face in their hands, red, bitten lips slightly open, inhaling and exhaling heavily. He was all for control, yet so bad at controlling himself.

“I love you, Mel.”

Bemelle pressed a butterfly smooch to his cheek, “Send me a message when you’re home, please.”  
A tiny wave and Tyler was gone.  
Bemelle wasn’t prepared for the silence their absence left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little reminder: this fic is gonna be full of methapors and hints and it's super important to take your time to read it because it'll be easy to miss some stuff. Also recommended to read it a second time once all the chapters are out.

It was January the sixth and Josh wondered what his life would be like if it was a book.  
He’d want the pages to be made out of something as strong as the never coming, at least that was what he thought, wise personality that he wanted to have but instead, the blood poured out of the tiny wound covering the tip of his finger, the one he’d turn the thin pages with.  
It’d be plain paper. As flammable as his youthful, naive and love craving instead of sceptical, mind, thin yet protecting, harmless but his finger was still bleeding. He wondered if maybe, the sharp tip of his ink pen, the one he’d decorate the blank pages with, could make him bleed too because after all, little sketches of hearts while thinking about, what he thought was the love of his life, wouldn’t be the only thing the pen saw. Beautiful paragraphs, too. Obviously because of the way he’d make it look, medium sized and in the lines that already existed. But if someone looked at it closely, they’d notice the dog-ears, the Wite-out and, surprisingly, that those paragraphs weren’t as beautiful as they looked.  
Josh thought about the book cover. An unironically narcissistic self portrait, like the one his partner has as their lockscreen, would be way too standard, so that wasn’t an option. Maybe a picture of the cause of those scribbled hearts in the book, maybe that’d do it, but then he remembered that it’d be his own book, not theirs, so people in general weren’t an option anymore and if he was completely honest, the thought of the book scared him a bit because he’d probably feel overwhelmed and somehow slightly uncomfortable with all those blank pages, not knowing even a tiny bit about the future and what stuff he’ll be forced to deal with. He realized that he was overthinking and due to him not wanting that, he let out a sigh of relief when his phone rang and a stunning, androgynous face was pictured on the screen.

“Honey” He spoke with a faint smile on his face as he answered his phone, his significant other greeting him with an uplifting, sing-sang voice and Josh produced so many endorphins that he almost thought they were filling up his entire body as he had the honor to listen to the happy giggle coming from the other end.  
„I love you.“  
Bemelle made a questioning little noise until they heard quiet sobbing, slowly realizing what happened in that moment. „Baby, are you crying?“  
Uncontrolled breaths, more sobs and Bemelle almost felt their heart shattering into a thousand pieces as the boy cried into their ear. They really did feel sorry for him, just never quite understood. They sighed softly as what seemed like a train of endless questions tortured their head. They wanted to comfort him, show him the affection he craved and most importantly deserved, make him talk about it because they absolutely hated to see or even hear people cry, but Josh always has been sensitive when it came to pressure, sensitive in general, considering the relationship was one of the most important things in the world to him.  
Bemelle, the person he wanted for so long, he remembered the need to stare at them in class back in college, laugh at their jokes, even the not funny ones. Sometimes he couldn’t believe what was actually going on, his property tightly pressed to his chest which was full of marks and lovebites.  
Bemelle was glad when he spoke up, not wanting to overwhelm him with questions.

“Just overthinking, you know..”  
They nodded, totally not processing he couldn’t see them. “Then I don’t understand why you’re not seeing a therapist, love.”  
Harsh words, Bemelle knew. Josh wished for more understanding and caring ones. He shrugged it off, it was complicated. He knew they understood him, but he wasn’t even sure if he understood himself. It was like a miracle to Josh, those moods, the urge to just stay in bed all day.  
They were good days, too. But they were rare.  
Josh knew that wasn’t a normal thing to think, obviously no one could really define the meaning of normal, but he was uncomfortable with accepting his kind of normal.  
“I don’t wanna annoy you.”  
Something inside Josh yelled _please tell me I’m not_ , he shrugged the following sigh off, too.  
Josh was complicated. He understood.

-

Josh’s mind was clouded when he stopped crying, he always found himself hating that specific empty feeling after all the tears had stopped rolling down his cheeks and his body stopped shaking. He had many questions, too many questions, as he thought about Bemelle’s suggestion. He couldn’t deny the slight panic at the thought of opening up to a stranger but knew they just wanted the best for him, to heal his, not even completely broken, heart.  
He was shaking as he typed _Psychiatrists in Ohio_ into the search bar, just lightly, nervous but somewhat full of the familiar innocent hope. He was ready to get some help, to finally get answers after way too many useless breakdowns. He wished it’d at least make him stronger, just do something, but instead he lost motivation and according to his friends, his smile as well.

A knock, Josh almost jumped, not expecting visitors.  
When he opened the door he saw the same lovely face he wished to kiss in that moment, so he did. Their forehead, their nose, their full lips.  
“I’m sorry if I upset you today.”  
Bemelle gave him a big grin and showed him the flowers they were hiding being their back the whole time; White, simple, innocent roses. They knew it was the right thing to do when that spark of happiness appeared in Josh’s eyes.  
The laptop and the latest google search were already forgotten as both got in, hands all over the other, hair pulling here and soft spoken praise there, Josh truly did feel heavenly and at home.  
Bemelle was fighting the urge to worship every inch of the boy’s incredible body, just wanting the right bit of smugness showing, they chose more marks and the gasp he let out made it unable for Bemelle to leave Josh’s shirt on.  
“I forgot to tell you, I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly recommend reading the second chapter again, either before or after this one.  
> It is a pleasure to break your heart.

Dirty.  
Dirty was the only adjective that came close to how Tyler felt. It was January the sixth and his emotions were a mess again as Bemelle’s lips touched his throat.  
The roughness numbed the softness and made it way more forceful than intended, Tyler wanted to believe that. Even when their hands wandered down his chest, leaving imaginary, long cuts all over his already wounded torso. It made him feel sinful in the worst way possible and he figured it’d only be half as bad if he understood but no matter what, the many questions echoing inside his head stayed.

“Baby..”

He was still thankful, yet blamed himself. It came in waves, some stronger and bigger than others, guilty to hyper in seconds. Tyler thought he wasn’t allowed to validate himself because of it. Especially when Bemelle’s lips touched his collarbone not so softly.  
He managed to let out a tiny, uncomfortable squeak. He wanted to disappear as soon as he heard their sigh.

“Come on..”

Rage streamed into Tyler’s veins and the self-hate filled his heart with every kiss and every haunting, seductive whisper of his name. Escaping seemed more seductive to him and he wanted to punish himself for those rude thoughts flying around his brain, but he couldn’t shrug it off. Not when Bemelle’s warm hands reminded him of every person who forced themselves onto the cage called his own body, shaky hands and big eyes. Back then, he thought his little heart would stop working because of the pain he was put through.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Tyler felt guilt again and the worst thing was that he didn’t even manage to deal with his anger.  
Curious about the cause of his confusing emotions, the boy shook his head, slowly but surely panicking. He was sure that he’d begin to cry if they didn’t stop touching him, reminding him who he belonged to. Tyler never wanted Bemelle to see him like that, lost and broken and questioning every breath of his. He was ashamed, cheeks all hot and red and his own hands couldn’t stop shaking. He wanted to be Bemelle’s Savior, he wanted to be proud of himself and them, he wanted to be appreciated.  
He felt like a failure as he realized his partner was forced to save him in bad times, didn’t know if he was mad at himself or secretly them for not doing a good enough job.

“Why are you shaking? They’re not here, baby.”

The next thing Tyler noticed was their hands fumbling with his belt and the urge to vomit. Pictures of his past making him feel like he was about to lose his sanity, it was almost like his brain was only there to make him feel worse when he felt bad, to play all the horrible movies of himself, second after second, every little second full of regret. Every little movie worse than his own shameful memories. Tyler didn’t want to disappoint them, yet almost felt the disgust in his entire body, not allowing him to purely get used to intimacy and hands all over him.  
Bemelle had no idea, it made everything so much. They weren’t there, but his memories were. Camera lenses and naked limbs, familiar and unfamiliar voices surrounding his young self.  
Hot tears streamed down his red face, doe eyes all puffy, annoyed eyes staring right back at him.  
Bemelle finally let go of him, Tyler instantly felt less pressured.  
“You know I had no choice..”  
They did know his story, every little detail. He told them about a lot of personal things when they got together in December. He told them about every single video he remembered, his mother manipulating him into making him feel like it was necessary, his father and the bruises on his small body when he didn’t do well, let clients notice he was breaking inside.  
They knew about his feelings towards his past, Tyler never expected anyone to understand. He just thought they would try.

Bemelle nodded understandingly.  
“Yeah, it’s just.. you’re an adult, when will you be able to let go?”  
If Tyler was honest, the question upset him. He thought they understood that while redness faded, the scars remained. He wiped some tears away, lowering his eyes.  
“I don’t think I ever will.”  
He watched them stand up quickly, throwing his shirt onto his lap. The boy couldn’t look at them, guilt still too heavy in his body.  
„I’m sorry..“  
„Me too“ Bemelle assured, wiping a single tear away and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He still didn’t wanna be touched, but shrugged it off.  
„I’m gonna take a shower.“  
A shy smile, a tiny wave and Bemelle left this lost boy alone with his thoughts.

-

„I don’t wanna annoy you.“  
Bemelle wasn’t annoyed, they were frustrated and didn’t know what to do with the sobbing boy. They wished comfort would be enough, but secretly knew Josh needed more than that.  
For a moment, they got slightly scared. Afraid that they weren’t loveable, all kinds of scenarios playing in their head. They didn’t wanna lose him, they couldn’t.  
„I’ll just.. take a walk. I’ll be fine, dear.“  
They couldn’t even say bye, yet show any kind of affection. Bemelle was worried, remembering that he usually didn’t just hang up. That game would’ve been easy if those boys started to take care of themselves.  
They turned the water on, mind clouded.

-

Bemelle stepped into his room with a heartwarming smile on their face, body wrapped in one of his grey towels.  
“Listen..”  
Tyler looked up at that, eyes still slightly puffy yet so full of hope. Bemelle could sense it.  
“A friend just called me so I unfortunately need to leave you alone, but I still want you to know that I’m deeply sorry for being so disgusting.”  
He shook his head, wanted to say _you're not_ , but the disappointment didn’t fade. Instead, he stood up and softly kissed her forehead. Tyler wished he could say that it was the only sad kiss in his life, but he’d be lying. He also wished that watching them leave the house would be as romantically depressing as he always read in poems.


End file.
